1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for purchasing a request item by using the internet, in particular to a purchasing system on the internet and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a tender purchasing method in the related art, a company or an agency gives a public notice of a tender content such as an item, a tender method, tender date, tender place, or required documents, etc. After that, the responses to the tender are screened by hand, a bidder is selected on the basis of the screening result, and an order is placed.
Recently, the purchasing technology has been applied to the internet where a notice of tender is performed and tender documents are received over the internet. In other words, the notice of tender or documents acceptance, etc. performed by hand in the tender purchasing method in the related art is performed using the internet.
The purchasing method in the related art has problems with economic efficiency and time consumption due to human and material resources requirements. In addition, while the purchasing method in the related art using the internet can economize human and material resources, numerous problems and/or disadvantages still exist. For example, a bidder selection process still can not be performed automatically, an efficient management function of a tender object company is still insufficient, ordering must be separately performed by each company or each establishment, and a lot of time is consumed between the time of a tender to an actual order.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.